eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4863 (29 May 2014)
David writhes in pain in the Square Gardens in the midst of a heart attack. Liam walks past; David spots him and calls his name. Liam runs in to the Butcher’s and alerts Bianca and Sonia who rush out to David. Sonia tells Bianca that it’ll be quicker to drive to the hospital than to call an ambulance. Once David is in the car, Bianca tries to drive but the engine fails to start. As the girls argue about the broken car, David becomes breathless and slips into a half conscious state. Eventually the car starts and they head to the hospital. Carol and Ian are sat together in Walford Park. When Carol tells Ian that there is no David and no wedding, Ian confesses that he used to want to be David Wicks. Carol questions why and Ian tells her that if he believed that if he had a little bit of what David had, he wouldn’t hate himself so much. Ian gets a text from Sharon – she’s waiting for him back at his. Carol and Ian walk back to the Square together and acknowledge that they haven’t mentioned Lucy or Carol’s cancer. Liam catches up with Carol and tells her that David has had a heart attack and is in hospital. Carol catches a cab to the hospital and walks in on David, Bianca and Carol laughing – they’ve found his pants that say ‘sole property of Mrs Wicks’ on. Sonia tells Carol that he’s had a blood clot but is going to be okay. David and Carol talk alone – Carol tells him that she thinks subconsciously he got ill on purpose; he just can’t commit. She tells him that she thinks she may have just had a narrow escape by not marrying him. David retorts that maybe he did too; when he thought in Sonia’s car that he might die, he wasn’t scared, he was relieved. Carol storms out of his hospital room and David runs after her. She turns to him and tells him that if he wished he’d died, she’d wished he’d died too. David stares down the hospital corridor helpless, as Bianca and Sonia run after Carol… Shirley visits Phil at the Arches and asks to borrow ten thousand pounds. Phil immediately goes to get it from the safe and questions Shirley about what it’s for. Mick appears at the door and tells Phil that Shirley doesn’t need his money. However, Shirley later heads over to Phil’s and asks again and Phil gives her the cash. Later, in the Vic, Stan asks Mick if there has been any progress with the money , as he and Dean ‘have plans’. Dean and Stan look at the dis-used Butchers’ Joints as a potential hairdressers. Shirley hands Mick the money that she got from Phil and Mick hands the money over to Stan who tells Dean and that he’ll keep hold of the cash and sign off cheques when necessary… Honey and Billy are with William, Janet and Lexi at the park. Billy tells Honey that it means so much to him that the two of them have stayed friends and can be like a proper family. They all head to the café for lunch, where Billy suggests that Honey stays an extra night so that they can spend more time together. Honey disagrees and suggests they stick to what was agreed – the kids want some quality time alone with Billy. As Honey leaves, she makes a phone call where she discloses that Billy was so happy to see her that she couldn’t tell him her news… Ian is in the pharmacy collecting a pill prescription, which Sharon over-hears. As Ian leaves, Sharon runs out of the Pharmacy to follow him – he heads into his house and she bangs on the door. Sharon leaves a worried voicemail on Ian’s phone telling him that she has got herself in a mess with pills before and doesn’t want to see him go that way. Sharon runs round to Phil’s and tells him that she is worried that Ian has done something stupid. Phil heads round to Ian’s with her and kicks the door down. They enter the house and find that he is out. They also find the pill packet – he’s not taken the pills. When Ian returns, Sharon apologises about the door but remarks she was worried about him and wants to talk about the pills. Ian tells Sharon that there wasn’t any plan – he just wanted to see how it felt, but then he thought about his family and couldn’t go through with it. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes